A Rift In Time Torchwood Radio Play
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack keeps hearing Ianto's voice even though he's been dead almost 4 years...


_**A RIFT IN TIME**_

**A TORCHWOOD RADIO PLAY**

_**Scene One; Cardiff Millennium Centre, 1pm Tuesday**_

_The Blue Bendy Bus pulls into the stop by the Millennium Centre. Rhys and Gwen get off. Gwen is carrying a small child about three years old. She looks around suspiciously._

**GWEN; **

"Andy said he'd meet us here."

_Rhys shrugs, as if cold_

**RHYS; **

"Where the bloody hell is he, then?"

_They walk forward about twenty feet. Pan to someone standing on top of the Water Tower. It's Captain Jack Harkness_

**JACK; **

"Hey! I'm up here!" 

_Jack waves at them. Gwen and Rhys walk toward the tower and look up_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Wasn't sure if you'd come, so I asked Andy to call you."

_Gwen looks annoyed. Starts to pace_

**GWEN; **

"Jack bloody Harkness! I might have know! Wait til I get my hands on Andy Davidson!"

_Jack leans over the side_

**JACK; **

"He did it as a favour to me."

_Goes to moves _

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"I'll be right down."

_Jack disappears inside the Tower. Gwen walks back and forth, rocking the child in her arms_

**GWEN; **

"I wish we'd brought the car, now!"

**RHYS; **

"Steady on now, Gwen. Go easy on him, eh?"

**GWEN; **

"Oh, don't tell me you're stickin' up for him now, Rhys Williams!"

_Rhys shakes his head looking around. Anywhere but at Gwen_

**RHYS; **

"No, but we can at least listen to what he has to say, yeah?"

_Jack appears from out of a bench at the back of the Water Tower. He walks around and stands beside Rhys and points at the Tower_

**JACK; **

"Isn't it beautiful? Just like the old one."

_He points to the stone step_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"And the secret lift still works." 

**GWEN; **

"What use is that? There's no Hub now, is there!"

**JACK; **

"Oh, but there is. And it's bigger _and_ better."

_Rhys stands on the step, smiling_

**RHYS; **

"When did that happen then? I know we've been gone a while…."

_Gwen looks suspicious, hands the child to Rhys and exaggerates with her arms_

**GWEN; **

"Did Andy know about all this?"

_Jack frowns and looks at his feet, hands shoved into his coat pockets._

**JACK; **

"Don't go blaming him. I wanted it kept a secret."

_Gwen starts to pace again. Gives Jack a suspicious look_

**GWEN; **

"And the people who built it?"

_Jack smiles, kicking at imaginary stones at his feet_

**JACK; **

"A…few friends helped out."

**GWEN;**

"You don't have any friends, Jack. And it would have taken a bloody army to rebuild the Hub!"

_Gwen moves towards Jack, making him back up_.

**GWEN;****[cont'd] **

"So who were they, Jack? Aliens?"

_Jack doesn't say a word, he doesn't have to._

**GWEN;**

"No!"

_Jack smiles_

**JACK; **

"They worked ten times faster on earth than on their own planet and they had four arms!"

_Jack smiles, enjoying himself_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"You wanna come see?" 

_There's a big smile on Rhys' face but Gwen frowns at him_

**RHYS; **

"We may as well, lovely. We're here now."

_Gwen takes the child off of Rhys and they all stand on the invisible lift. Jack opens his wrist strap and keys in the code. The lift starts to descend. All the while, Jack is smiling_

**GWEN; **

"So, is the tourist office still there?"

**JACK'**

"Yes, but it isn't in use. They have to use the one over by the St David's Shopping Centre."

**GWEN; **

"Ianto hated that place. Said it was too impersonal."

_As the left descends, Gwen and Rhys look around. Electricity is whirring and lights flashing. When it reaches the bottom, Jack steps off, but Gwen and Rhys stay where they are, just looking around. Taking it all in. Rhys whistles_

**RHYS; **

"It must have cost a fortune, man!"

_Jack smiles and walks over to a computer, tapping a few keys _

**JACK; **

"Let's just say, I haven't spent much since 1879 and a few people owed me a big favour." 

_Jack smiles, remembering_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Ianto would have laughed." 

_Gwen joins Jack by the computer and Rhys sits on a new couch by an updated autopsy room_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"He always said I never put my hand in my pocket enough."

**GWEN; **

"So, who paid when you were out on a date then?"

_Jack tries to act a little coy…failing miserably_

**JACK; **

"I did…most of the time. But when he made his mind up…You know Ianto…nothing could shift him."

_Rhys is busy looking around and doesn't hear what Jack and Gwen are saying_

**RHYS; **

"Bigger, you say?"

_A few beats before Jack turns and answers_

**JACK; **

"Yeah. More floors, too."

**GWEN; **

"You've thought of everything."

_Jack looks pleased with himself_

**JACK; **

"Just about."

_Gwen joins Rhys on the couch_

**GWEN; **

"What about new staff members? Someone to take over from Tosh. And a doctor maybe."

_Jack presses a few keys on the keypad and stands back. A picture of a man and woman comes up on a screen opposite the couch so Gwen can see_

**JACK;**

"Maria Blake. Charlie Kramer. Interviews are tomorrow."

_Jack moves to where Gwen is sitting_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"I thought you might like to sit in on one."

_Gwen thinks for a moment, then turns to look at Rhys and Anwen, then back at Jack, smiling_

**GWEN; **

"What time?" 

_**Scene Two; Outside the Millennium Centre Café, 10.30am, Wednesday **_

_Jack is standing Gwen is sat at a table. Both are looking around them. A young woman approaches them_

**MARIA;**

"Captain Harkness?"

_Jack turns to the young woman, showing off his white toothed smile_

**JACK; **

"How did you guess?"

_Jack smiles flirtatiously and looks at Gwen_

**MARIA;**

"I think the coat gave you away, Captain."

**JACK; **

"Yeah? You must be Maria."

_Jack leads her to the table_

**JACK;****[cont'd] **

"This is Gwen Cooper."

_They exchanged looks. Maria is a tall, leggy blonde, quite pretty. She sits down opposite Gwen and Jack sits beside her _

**GWEN;**

"I'll go get coffee's then, shall I?" 

**MARIA; **

"Black tea for me, please."

_She smiles sweetly at Gwen, who glares back. Jack doesn't notice_

_Gwen goes inside. Jack and Maria are alone_

**JACK;**

"Tell me a little about yourself."

**MARIE;**

"Born in Glasgow. Parents travelled a lot…"

_She smiles at Jack. _

**MARIA; [cont'd] **

"Hence no accent."

**JACK;**

"Go on."

**MARIA;**

"I'm 26 and not married. So, no dependable."

_Gwen returns with a tray with three cups on it. Jack doesn't look at her as she sits down_

**MARIA; ****[cont'd] **

"I studied English Lit and took computer programming courses at night School. I make web pages and computer software at the moment."

_Marie takes a sip of her tea. Smiles at Gwen. Jack looks impressed_

_Gwen looks away_

**JACK;**

"Where have you worked?"

_Maria looks from Jack to Gwen and then at her cup_

**MARIA; **

"I worked for a firm in Newcastle for a few years after Uni. It was a small newspaper business. \I proof read, no reporting. Then I moved to London. I did some computer programming for a company called BioScans. When the job became too mundane, I moved on."

_Maria smiles, taking another sip of her tea. Gwen shifts in her seat_

**JACK;**

"BioScans? Haven't heard of them."

**MARIA;**

"They make computer programmes for scanners and robots in hospitals." 

**GWEN; **

"And now?"

_Maria smiles at Gwen, but speaks to Jack. Gwen isn't amused_

**MARIA; **

"I've been running my own computer programmes. Security mostly. I have a case full of software I created, and it's all fully functional." 

_Jack looks suitably impressed. Gwen tuts_

**JACK; **

"Why Torchwood?"

_Marie puts her cup down, moves in her seat and looks across the Plass_

**MARIE; **

"I've read a lot about you, of course. I think I can bring a lot to the table. I'm not married. My parents are both deceased. I work hard…the job sounds interesting." 

**GWEN; **

"Interesting? We chase aliens for a livin'! It isn't a glamorous job by any stretch of the imagination. The hours are long and you could die!"

_Jack glares at Gwen, silencing her_

**JACK; **

"Did you bring anything with you?"

_Going into her bag, Maria takes out a fabric CD case and opens it. She shows Jack the 5 CD's inside_

**MARIA; **

"They will update your mainframe and data base. You will get superior anti spy ware and tamper proof programming. All of your current data will be backed up and undated daily. There are also programmes that only you can access by password in person or by remote."

**JACK; **

"Very impressive."

_Jack looks at Gwen_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"What about the archives?"

_Jack keeps eye contact with Gwen all the time he is talking to Maria. He has a sad look on his face_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Ianto worked really hard getting it all in order. It was a mess before he joined us. Not much is on hard disk. Most is in filing cabinets."

**MARIA;**

"It can all be transferred to disk and stored away securely. You can call it up on any computer you wish. The archives would be on a computer. You need never go down there again, unless you had too." 

**GWEN;**

"Ianto wouldn't like that, you know. He worked so hard. He knew where everything was."

**MARIA;**

"Who's Ianto?"

_Jack's smile fades as he looks at his hands clasped in front of him_

**JACK; **

"He was the heart of Torchwood. He made out-of-this-world coffee and kept the archives up to date."

**GWEN; **

"He kept us in check, most of the time, too."

**JACK;**

"Ianto died four years ago. He was killed by the 456."

_Realisation dawns and Maria looks from Jack to Gwen._

**MARIA; **

"I am _so_ sorry. I was in Newcastle when that happened. Of course, you can leave the archives as it is."

**JACK; **

"Gwen will take you down to the Hub. Run those programmes. If I like what I see later, I'll get in touch."

_Gwen gives Jack a strange look, stands and walks towards the Plass and the secret lift. Maria just nods her head, following Gwen. Jack sighs, rubs a hand over his face and looks at his watch. A few minutes later, a man approaches him_

**CHARLIE; **

"Captain Harkness?"

_The young man extends his right hand. They shake_

**JACK; **

"Did you bring your CV?"

_The young man hands over an envelope. Jack opens it, reading the three pages inside. He raises an eyebrow more than once_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Impressive."

**CHARLIE; **

"Thank you."

_Jack hands back the envelope. They stare at each other for a few seconds_

**JACK; **

"When can you start?"

**CHARLIE; **

"How about tomorrow?"

_Jack holds out his hand_

**JACK; **

"Welcome to Torchwood. Meet me by the Water Tower at 8.30am tomorrow morning. I'll show you around."

_Charlie nods, then leaves. Jack stays seated, looking out across the Bay. He sighs again, closes his eyes and blows out slowly _

**Scene Three; Inside the Hub. **

_Maria and Gwen are sat at a computer. Maria is placing a disk in the disk drive. Gwen is frowning. She doesn't like this woman. Both women turn as Jack enters through the cog door_

**GWEN; **

"I thought…"

**JACK; **

"You can still get here from the tourist office. It's just not open to the public anymore."

_Gwen watches as Jack walks to the stairs leading up to his office. He climbs them slowly. Reaching the top, he turns_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Gwen'll show you out."

_Jack disappears into his office, closing the door behind him_

**MARIA; **

"Is he okay?"

_Gwen looks up at the office and smiles_

**GWEN; **

"He's fine."

_Maria just stares at the screen as the software is put onto the computer. Gwen watches as each disk is entered_

**MARIA;**

"These computers are top of the range." 

**GWEN; **

"That's down to Jack."

_Maria takes out the last disk and replaces them in the case. Pushing her chair back, she looks at Gwen_

**MARIA; **

"Guess it's time to go, then."

_Gwen nods, stands up and walks towards the cog door_

**GWEN; **

"What did Jack say to you about the job? I forget."

_Maria doesn't look at Gwen, she's looking up at Jack's office_

**MARIA; **

"He just said he'd be in touch."

**GWEN; **

"That's Jack for you."

_They walk through the cog door to the elevator. They emerge through the door into the tourist office. Maria looks around. There is a desk with a computer on it, but nothing else_

**GWEN; **

"See you then."

_Maria steps out onto the boardwalk. Gwen smiles and closes the door_

_Gwen goes back down to the Hub, going up to Jack's office_

**JACK; **

"Has she gone?"

**GWEN; **

"Yes. Are you sure she'll fit in , Jack?"

_Jack doesn't make eye contact but stares at a spot to the right of Gwen_

**JACK; **

"If you let her, she will."

**Scene Four; Jack's bunker, 2am**

_Jack is tossing and turning, having a bad dream. He sits up suddenly, looks around and lays down again. He wipes the sweat from his face, then pushes back the covers and gets up putting on his clothes. Climbs the ladder into his office. The Hub is in low light, electricity buzzing, lights on computers flickering. Water is running down the Tower_

**JACK; **

"Ianto!"

_Jack was still having nightmares about Ianto Jones. Seeing him die in his arms over and over again. He tries to get rid of the image, doing paperwork._

_He jumps, hearing a familiar voice, but there's no one there_

**IANTO; **

"Jack! Don't close your mind to me. Jack, listen to me!"

_Jack shakes his head trying to clear it_

**IANTO; [cont'd] **

"I can't get back through the Rift on my own, Jack. Please, help me!"

_Jack stands up, looks around_

**JACK;**

"Ianto!"

_The voice gets louder_

**IANTO; **

"Please help me, Jack. You said you loved me! Help me now!"

_Jack covers his ears_

**JACK;**

"Nooo!"

**Scene Five; Beside the Water Tower 8.25am, Thursday**

_A man in his late twenties approaches the Water Tower. It's Charlie Kramer_

**JACK; **

"Right on time. I like that."

**CHARLIE; **

"I try to be punctual. If you don't mind me saying, sir…"

_Jack physically flinches at the word 'sir'_

**JACK;**

"It's Jack, not 'sir'."

_Charlie nods_

**CHARLIE; **

"You look beat."

**JACK;**

"Bad night."

_Jack stands on the secret lift. Indicate for Charlie to join him_

**JACK;****[cont'd] **

"It's this way."

_Charlie joins Jack on the stone slab. Jack opens his wrist strap, punches in a few numbers. The lift descends. Charlie looks at Jack, surprised_

**CHARLIE;**

"Oh, wow!"

**JACK;**

"Neat, huh?"

_Gwen is already at her workstation. She looks up at the lift. It's the first time she's seen Charlie. Jack and Charlie step off the lift._

**JACK;**

"Gwen Cooper, Charlie Kramer. He's our new doctor."

_Jack walks over to the autopsy room. It's state of the art. Charlie looks impressed_

**CHARLIE; **

"I never expected this!"

_Jack holds out an arm, indicating towards the autopsy room_

**JACK;**

"Go take a look."

_Jack turns to Gwen, she's on the computer_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"How are the programmes Maria installed yesterday?"

**GWEN;**

"Really good, actually."

_Jack smiles, moving to the phone on the next workstation._

**JACK; **

"I'll give her a 'yes' then, shall I?"

**Scene Six; Torchwood Three Boardroom 10am, Thursday**

_Jack, Gwen, Charlie and Maria are sat around the oblong table. All look serious. Jack has his hands clasped on the table in front of him. He looks at Charlie then Maria_

**JACK; **

"I don't know what you've heard about Torchwood.I guess everyone knows about the 456."

_Charlie and Maria nod almost as one_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"There's something you need to know about me, straight off…I can't die."

_Charlie looks surprised, Maria doesn't_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"I can be killed, but I always come back….Moving on…The Rift alert has been active for the last four weeks. Nothing's come through, as yet.I don't even know if it's fully functional."

**GWEN; **

"The Rift was destroyed over three years ago, by Ianto Jones."

**MARIA; **

"I thought you said he died four years ago. How could he ….."

**JACK; **

"I went to a pub called 'The House of the Dead' on it's last night. Ianto's ghost was there."

_Jack closed his eyes, pain reflected in them as he opened them again_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"I had to see him one more time."

_Jack shakes his head_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"To tell him I loved him….and to destroy Sirieth. Big mistake." 

_Charlie looks at Gwen then at Jack_

**CHARLIE; **

"I heard about that. It fell into the Rift."

_Jack nods_

**MARIA; **

"Ianto was your lover."

_It isn't a question_

**JACK; **

"Yes. I had to destroy Sirieth. Stop her getting through."

_Pauses for a few beats_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"I could have got Ianto back…"

_Jack feels Gwen's hand on his arm. They exchange a look_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"But he stayed to destroyed Sirieth. Now he's lost in the void. In what used to be the Rift. It should have been me!"

**IANTO; **

"I'm here, Jack! You have to help me. Jack!"

**JACK; **

"No! It cant be you!"

_Gwen stands up. Approaches Jack_

**GWEN; **

"Jack, what is it?"

_Jack pushes back his chair and stands_

**JACK; **

"I keep hearing Ianto."

**GWEN; **

"What's he sayin', Jack?"

_Jack swallows, looking around the room_

**JACK; **

"He wants me to help him. Am I going insane?"

**IANTO; **

"I'm here, Jack. Open your mind and your heart. Help me!"

_Jack runs from the boardroom_

**GWEN; **

"Jack, wait!"

**Scene Seven; Jack's office. 12pm Thursday**

_Gwen enters Jack's office. Approaches his desk. Doesn't sit down_

**GWEN; **

"You're scaring me, Jack."

**JACK; **

"I heard Ianto again. Is he haunting me?"

_Gwen walks around the desk to stand next to Jack. She places a hand on his shoulder_

**GWEN; **

"Ianto has been gone four years. Why would he haunt you now?"

**JACK; **

"He wants me to open my mind and my heart. He wants me to help him."

**GWEN; **

"Help him how, Jack?"

_Jack leans back_

**JACK; **

"I don't now…Get him back through the Rift."

_Gwen walks to the door. Looks out into the autopsy room. Charlie is inspecting everything_

**GWEN; **

"Maybe you should let Charlie check you over."

_Anger flashes in Jack's eyes_

**JACK; **

"No! Forget it!"

_Jack picks up a pen and gets on with paperwork. Gwen leaves_

_**Scene Eight; Torchwood Hub. 3pm Thursday**_

_Gwen and Maria are at their workstations. Charlie is laying out items in the autopsy room. Jack is stood on the platform outside his office, looking down_

_The Rift alert sounds. Gwen looks up at Jack. Jack comes down the stairs to stand by the Rift monitor_

**JACK; **

"Where is it?"

_Gwen looks, then looks again_

**GWEN; **

"It's in your office!"

_They both look up. Shards of blue and white rays shoot out of Jack's office door_

**IANTO; **

"Jack, I'm here! Where are you? Jack!"

_Jack goes up the stairs to his office really slowly. Stands outside looking in. He sees a ghost of a figure. It's Ianto_

**JACK; **

"Ianto, is that really you?"

_The figure becomes clearer_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Ianto…"

_Jack smiles, enters his office. He holds out his hand_

**IANTO; **

"Help me, Jack. Please!"

_Jack moves forward, trying to touch Ianto_

**JACK; **

"Take my hand."

_Gwen appears at the office door, with Charlie. They both see Ianto_

**GWEN; **

"Jack, it _is_ Ianto!"

_Jack ignores her_

**JACK; **

"Ianto, take my hand!"

_The shards of light begin to fade and then disappear_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"No, no!" Ianto, no!"

_Jack feels like his world is falling apart, he paces. Ianto is gone. Gwen doesn't know what to say. She doubted Jack, now she too saw Ianto Jones. Both Gwen and Charlie leave Jack's office and don't see him for the remainder of the day_

_**Scene Nine; Wide open space. No objects. No time. No date. Nothing**_

_Ianto looks around. Jack's office has gone. Jack has gone. He's back in the nothingness of the void. He bows his head_

**IANTO; **

"Oh, Jack!"

_Ianto moves around in the void. He sees nothing. Hears nothing. Frustrated, he screams and falls to his knees, sobbing_

**IANTO;**

"You have to believe it's me. You have to!"

_**Scene Ten; Jack's bunker, 4am Friday**_

_Jack is lying on his bunk, glass of scotch in hand_

**JACK; **

"You were so close, Ianto. I could almost touch you. Where are you now?"

_Takes a long sip from the glass, then laughs_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Trust you to try and get back through the Rift. You nearly made it, too. Nearly."

**IANTO; **

"Jack, I'm here."

_Jack pushes back the cover, stands up_

**JACK; **

"Ianto! Where are you?"

**IANTO; **

"Inside the Rift. There's nothing here, Jack. Nothing!"

_Jack puts some clothes on. Moves to the ladder_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"I always imagined there was something out here, but there isn't. Just endless nothingness."

**JACK; **

"Help me find you."

**IANTO; **

"I can't….see anything. It's just…..space."

_Jack smiles_

**JACK; **

"It's so good to hear your voice."

**IANTO; **

"How long has it been since The House of the Dead?"

_Jack lowers his head_

**JACK; **

"Over three years."

**IANTO; **

"I've been waiting. Waiting to get back."

_Jack climbs the ladder into his office. He can see a shadowy figure, but is it Ianto or his imagination. Jack walks toward it_

**JACK; **

"Why now?"

**IANTO; **

"Waiting for the Rift to open again in the Hub. It never really closed for good, you see."

_Jack walks around his desk_

**JACK; **

"What about Sirieth?"

**IANTO; **

"Gone. Destroyed forever. I got that right, didn't I, Jack?"

_Jack smiles, a tear runs down his face_

**JACK; **

"Yes, Ianto, you got that right." 

_Silence for a few beats, then_

**IANTO;**

"It's so empty here. There's nothing. Just me."

_Jack wipes the tear away_

**JACK; **

"I'll find a way to get you back, Ianto. I promise. Just…don't leave me again."

**IANTO; **

"Find a way and I'll never leave you, Jack. I'll be with you for all eternity."

**JACK; **

"I like the sound of that."

_Ianto chuckles_

**IANTO; **

"Yep, me too." 

_A couple of beats_

**IANTO; [cont'd] **

"I have to go now, Jack."

_Jack starts to panic_

**JACK; **

"No, don't you dare leave me, Ianto! I love you! Please, don't go! Not again!"

**IANTO; **

"I love you, too, Jack, but I have to go. I can't stay. It's pulling me back. "

_Jack leans against his desk for support_

**JACK; **

"I'm sorry, Ianto."

**IANTO; **

"What for?"

**JACK; **

"For letting you die."

_Ianto sighs_

**IANTO; **

"It wasn't your fault, Jack. Either time. I knew what I was getting into when I joined Torchwood."

_Jack rubs a hand over his face_

**JACK; **

"I should have gone alone."

**IANTO; **

"Too late for regrets now, Jack."

_Ianto's voice is beginning to fade away_

**IANTO; [cont'd] **

"Don't stop believing in me." 

_Jack shakes his head_

**JACK; **

"Never could."

_Silence. Ianto has gone_

**JACK; **

"Ianto? Ianto!"

**Scene Eleven; 5am, Friday. Jack is stood on top of the Millennium Centre**

_Jack looks out over the Bay and then towards the City Centre. His coat billows around him as the wind picks up. It starts to rain. He sighs, pulling the coat tight around him, then walks towards the door leading off the roof. He walks down the stairs and out through a back door. Going down to the Tourist Office, Jack lets himself in and sits at the computer. Logging on, he looks at the files. He smiles. It's Ianto's hard drive from his personal laptop in the brand new computer. After a few minutes, Jack switches off the machine and makes his way back down to the Hub. He sits on the couch by the autopsy room, his mind wandering. Then and falls asleep_

**Scene Twelve: The Hub, 8.27am Friday**

_Gwen arrives to find Jack asleep on the couch. She smiles, goes over to her workstations and stows her bag under it. As the cog door rolls shut, Jack wakes up_

**GWEN; **

"Spend the night there, did we?"

_Jack stands and walks over to the kitchen. Putting the kettle on he makes coffee_

**JACK; **

"Yeah. Had a lot on my mind."

**GWEN; **

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you….about Ianto."

_Gwen walks over to stand next to Jack. Jack smiles_

**JACK; **

"Not sure if I'd have believed me, either."

_A few beats_

**JACK; [cont'd] **

"Coffee?"

_Gwen smiles, feeling comfortable again in Jack's presents_

**GWEN; **

"Go on then."

_A few beats_

**GWEN; [cont'd] **

"So, anything from Ianto last night?"

_Jack poured hot water into two cups_

**JACK; **

"Yes. He's in the void. Stuck in the Rift. Nothing there….just space. I have to find a way to bring him back through. I can't leave him wandering for all eternity."

_Gwen sipped her coffee_

**GWEN; **

"What are you going to do, Jack?"

**JACK; **

"Monitor the Rift. It's all I can do. Wait until I hear or see him again."

**GWEN; **

"And if you don't?"

_Jack's head comes up_

**JACK; **

"I will. I know I will."

**Scene Thirteen; Bute Street. 11.37am Friday**

_Blowfish sighting. Jack, Gwen and Charlie get out of the SUV and are searching the area_

**JACK;**

"What have we got, Maria?"

_Jack looks around, sees nothing_

**MARIA;**

"It's right about where you are, Jack. Behind a dust bin to your left."

_The team move forward as one. The Blowfish makes a run for it, knocks Charlie over _

**CHARLIE;**

"Damn!" 

_Charlie gets up and goes after the Blowfish. The others follow_

**JACK;**

"Spread out."

_The Blowfish stands still, looks around. Goes for Gwen. She's too fast and tazers it_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Let's get it back to the Hub."

_Jack lifts the Blowfish over his shoulder and they all move toward the SUV. As he loads the Blowfish in the back, something touches Jack's face. He looks around. The rest of the team are getting into the car. Jack shrugs it off and gets into the SUV _

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Maria, we're on our way back. One Blowfish in tow."

**MARIE;**

"I'll put the kettle on."

_Jack smiles, starts up the engine and drives back to the Hub. He takes the Blowfish down to the cells. As he moves away, something touches his cheek again_

**JACK;**

"Ianto, is that you?"

_Looks around_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Ianto?"

**IANTO;**

"I'm here, Jack."

**JACK;**

"Where did you go? I thought…."

**IANTO;**

"It pulls me back in. I can't….get free."

_Ianto sighs_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"I can't hold on much longer, Jack."

**JACK;**

"I'll find a way, I promise. Just….don't give up on me."

**IANTO;**

"I've….missed you."

**JACK;**

"I've missed you, too. Tell me what it's like where you are. What do you do?"

_Ianto laughs_

**IANTO;**

"I don't do anything accept wander around this emptiness. There is nothing to do. No trees. No mountains. No you."

**JACK;**

"We've been watching the Rift monitor for anything….anything at all."

_Leans against the cell wall, smiling_

**JACK [cont'd]**

"That was quite a show in my office."

**IANTO;**

"I'm glad you liked it."

**JACK;**

"Sorry, I just meant…."

_It goes quiet for a few beats_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Ianto?"

**IANTO;**

"I'm still here, Jack. I don't want to go back there."

_A gust of wind passes Jack and he looks around_

**JACK;**

"Ianto? Ianto!"

**Scene Fourteen; Jack's office, 5.43pm. Friday**

_Jack is looking at the monitor above his desk. The Rift is quiet. Charlie enters the office. Waits in front of Jack's desk. Jack doesn't look up_

**JACK;**

"Yeah?"

_Charlie moves uneasily_

**CHARLIE;**

"Are you okay, Jack? I noticed….when you were putting that fish thing in the back….you looked…uneasy."

_Jack looks up and sighs_

**JACK;**

"Did Gwen put you up to this?"

**CHARLIE;**

"She's worried about you. After what I saw in here yesterday, so am I."

**JACK;**

"Don't be, I'm fine."

_Jack gets on with his paperwork_

**CHARLIE;**

"If there's anything I can do…."

_Moves towards the door_

**CHARLIE; [cont'd]**

"….just ask."

_Walks out of the office_

**JACK;**

"Thanks. I will."

_An hour later. Jack leaves his office. Walks down to the kitchen_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Go home. I'll see you all tomorrow."

_They don't need telling twice. Charlie and Maria leave together. Gwen approaches Jack_

**GWEN;**

"I just want to help, Jack. I'm sorry."

_Jack places a hand on Gwen's upper right arm_

**JACK;**

"I know."

_Jack lets his hand drop and moves over to the couch. Sits down. Gwen follows after a few beats_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"I heard him again down in the cells. I don't think he can hang on much longer."

_Jack looks up at Gwen_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Neither can I."

_Gwen sits beside Jack. Places her hand on his arm_

**GWEN;**

"We'll get him back Just you wait and see."

_A tear rolls down her face. Jack puts his arm around her. Camera moves away and pans on Jack's office_

**Scene Fifteen; Inside the Rift **

_Ianto stands like a statue. A wind is whirling around him. He lifts his arms out to the side. Throws his head back_

**IANTO;**

"Take me or let me go!"

_Something moves behind him. He lowers his arms and turns slowly_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"Who's there?"

_A whooshing noise. Ianto turns again the other way this time_

**IANTO [cont'd]**

"What do you want from me!"

_Falls to his knees_

**SIRIETH;**

"Release!"

**IANTO;**

"Sirieth!"

**SIRIETH**;

"Did you think a few pebbles would destroy me? How foolish of Jack Harkness. You should have left with him."

**IANTO;**

"You had to be stopped…somehow."

**SIRIETH;**

"Help me to escape this prison we are in, Ianto Jones and you will live forever with Jack Harkness."

**IANTO;**

"No!"

_Gets up and starts looking from side to side Sirieth laughs_

**SIRIETH;**

"There is no escape….for you!"

_Squeals like a banshee. Ianto stops turning and covers his ears_

**IANTO;**

"Jack!"

**SIRIETH;**

"He can't help you, but I can. Help me…help yourself."

**IANTO;**

"Never!"

**SIRIETH;**

"Such a silly word, don't you think?"

**IANTO;**

"It can't be you! The bomb! You were destroyed!"

**SIRIETH;**

"As I told you, it will take more than dust and a few pebbles to destroy me!"

_More laughter_

**IANTO;**

"What do you want?"

**SIRIETH;**

"The same as you. Freedom!"

_Ianto just stares at her, shaking his head. He looks like he's talking, but there are no words being spoken_

**Scene Sixteen; Jack's office, 3.19am, Saturday**

_Jack is sitting at his desk pen in hand. He looks around the office then back at the paperwork. There is a slight wind blowing through the office and then it increases, blowing papers off his desk onto the floor. He bends to pick them up an annoyed look on his face_

**IANTO;**

"She's here, Jack! Sirieth is here!"

**JACK;**

"Ianto! Calm down!"

**IANTO;**

"She's trying to get back!"

**JACK;**

"It can't be! You said you destroyed Sirieth!"

**IANTO;**

"That bomb was supposed to, wasn't it? What was the point in me staying? It didn't work, Jack . Sirieth wants me to help her to escape, so I can spend eternity with you!"

**JACK;**

"Don't trust her, Ianto. Don't listen to her. Do you hear me?"

_Jack stands up, walks around the office. He walks out onto the platform outside his office, looks down into the Hub_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Ianto, do you hear me?"

_Walks down the stair to the main computer. Switches it on and looks at the Rift monitor. All is quiet_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"If you're in the Rift, why are there no peaks? No Rift movement?"

**IANTO;**

"I'm still a ghost, Jack, remember? I won't be human until I get back through the Rift."

_A few beats_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"If I get back."

_Jack speaks through clenched teeth_

**JACK;**

"Don't say that! _Never_ say that! I _will_ get you back!"

_Ianto laughs nervously and begins to appear, ghost-like a few yards from Jack_

**IANTO;**

"I think Sirieth is behind all of this. She wants you to see me, so you'll bring me back….bring _her _back! You can't let her win, Jack. No matter how much you want me back. How much _I_ want to come back. She _can't _win!"

_Jack moves towards Ianto, but Ianto keeps backing away_

**JACK;**

"I won't let her win. I promise. You always did worry too much."

_Ianto stops backing away. Holds out his hand. Jack reaches for it. Their fingertips touch. Jack pulls back as if given an electric shock_

**IANTO;**

"Can't help it. Force of habit." 

_A few beats_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"Why are you up, anyway?"

**JACK;**

"Never could sleep without you there beside me. Old habits die hard."

**IANTO;**

"You….haven't got someone else yet then?" 

**JACK;**

"No."

_Ianto turns away from Jack. Puts his hands over his ears_

**IANTO;**

"Get out of my head!"

_Ianto begins to fade_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"I won't help you!"

_Ianto disappears_

**JACK;**

"Ianto? Ianto!"

**Scene Eighteen; Inside the Rift**

_Sirieth appears before Ianto. She is smiling. Ianto's face twists with disgust_

**SIRIETH;**

"I let you see your lover. What more do you want from me?"

**IANTO;**

"I want you to leave us alone. Go somewhere else. The Universe is vast. You don't need Earth."

**SIRIETH;**

"No other Planet grieves as you do here on Earth."

_Sirieth moves around to stand beside Ianto_

**SIRIETH; [cont'd]**

"No other Planet goes to such lengths to see their dead ones again. It's almost pathetic!"

_Ianto moves away. Careful not to let Sirieth get too close to him_

**IANTO;**

"That's good, coming from someone who has to use other people's grief and dead bodies to exist."

**SIRIETH;**

"Jack Harkness came for you, didn't he?"

**IANTO;**

"Yes. To say goodbye."

**SIRIETH;**

"What a shock, for him. He didn't expect you to be so real, did he? His love for you will work to my advantage."

**IANTO;**

"I've already warned him about you."

**SIRIETH;**

"And that won't stop either of us."

_Ianto sighs. He moves away _

**IANTO;**

"I'll stop you myself, then."

**SIRIETH;**

"We'll see, Ianto Jones. We'll see. All in good time."

**IANTO;**

"Jack will never trust you. He will never let you back through."

**SIRIETH;**

"Arh, but he will you!"

_**Scene Nineteen; The Hub, 9.25am**_

_Gwen is at her workstation and Charlie is in the autopsy room. Jack and Maria are not there_

**CHARLIE;**

"What are Jack and Maria doing?"

**GWEN;**

"Talking to the Blowfish in the cells I expect."

_Camera cuts to the cells. Jack and Maria are stood outside a reinforced Plexiglas door. The Blowfish looks back at them_

**MARIA;**

"Do we know where they come from?

**JACK;**

"Quite a ways from here. They just keep dropping through the Rift."

**MARIA;**

"But it's closed now."

**JACK;**

"They're everywhere, since the Rift blew up. Probably throughout Great Britain."

**MARIA;**

"I saw a Weevil once. Only a mother could love them."

_Jack laughs_

**JACK;**

"Yeah. Bad breath. Sharp teeth and bad dress scenes."

**BLOWFISH;**

"How long are you going to keep me locked up in here?"

**MARIA;**

"It talks!"

**JACK;**

"Most aliens do. It's understanding them that's the problem."

**MARIA;**

"How many aliens have you meet, Jack? A lot, I'll bet."

**JACK;**

"Yeah, quite a few. I've…travelled a lot. It's a big Universe"

**MARIA;**

"Like time travel, you mean? How exciting."

_Jack hears Gwen's voice in his comslink_

**GWEN;**

"There's Rift movement, Jack. Thought you might wanna get back up here….just in case." 

**JACK;**

"We're on our way."

**BLOWFISH;**

"What about me?

_Jack and Maria make their way back up to the Hub. Gwen and Charlie are looking at the Rift alert monitor intently_

**GWEN;**

"Something's moving very slowly."

_Jack looks at the screen and then at Gwen_

**JACK;**

"You think it's Ianto?"

**GWEN;**

"It could be, Jack."

_Jack shrugs and moves away, turns his back on them_

**JACK;**

"I'll be in my office."

_Gwen just nods_

**CHARLIE;**

"Was that really Jack's dead lover in his office yesterday?"

**GWEN;**

"Yes. That was Ianto."

_Jack is stood in his office looking down into the Hub. He sighs and walks back to his desk_

**JACK;**

"Come on, Ianto! You can do this. I know you can."

**Scene Twenty; Inside the Rift**

_Ianto is pacing and Sirieth is watching him very closely_

**SIRIETH;**

"You know you want to be with Jack. Help me! You can both walk among the living again!"

_Ianto shakes his head_

**IANTO;**

"The price is much too high and I _won't _pay it!"

_Ianto walks away. Sirieth follows him. Puts a hand on his arm_

**SIRIETH;**

"Not even to be with him…forever?"

_Ianto shrugs off her hand, closes his eyes for a few beats and then looks straight at Sirieth_

**IANTO;**

"Not even for that."

**SIRIETH;**

"But he'll do anything to get _you_ back. Even now, he plan your return. Your reunion."

**IANTO;**

"I _won't _let him!"

**SIRIETH;**

"As I said, it _will_ work to my advantage."

_Camera pans out so they are about 20 yards away_

**IANTO;**

"Leave me in peace….please."

**Scene Twenty One; The Hub, 10.48am**

_Jack is still in his office. Gwen and Maria are watching the Rift monitor. Charlie is on a computer_

**CHARLIE;**

"Jack doesn't seemed too thrilled about the possibility of getting his dead lover back."

**GWEN;**

"I'm going to talk to him. If anything happens….holler!"

_Gwen goes up to Jack's office. He's perched on the edge of his desk. He stands as she enters the room_

**JACK;**

"Anything?"

**GWEN;**

"No. I just wanted a word."

**JACK;**

"Okay."

**GWEN;**

"Have you heard from Ianto? 

**JACK;**

"Yes."

**GWEN;**

"And?…Jack?"

**JACK;**

"Ianto saw Sirieth. He thinks she's behind getting him back through the Rift."

**GWEN;**

"Sirieth was destroyed! The bomb! Ianto!"

**JACK;**

"Didn't work."

**GWEN;**

"But she didn't get through!"

**JACK;**

"Not back then, no."

**GWEN;**

"So, she's trying to use Ianto, through you?"

**JACK;**

"Yep."

_They stand looking at each other_

**GWEN;**

"What are you going to do, Jack?"

_Jack turns away_

**JACK; **

"Get Ianto back and destroy Sirieth for good this time."

**MARIA;**

"Jack! Gwen!"

_Jack and Gwen make their way down to the Rift monitor. Pan to monitor. Spikes and lines wiggle and move across the screen_

**JACK;**

"Ianto!"

_The lights in the Hub begin to flash. A computer blows sending sparks everywhere_

**CHARLIE;**

"Is he angry with you?"

**JACK;**

"No, Sirieth is."

_Jack turns to Gwen_

**JACK [cont'd]**

"Whatever happens, I want you to stay out of it. All of you."

**GWEN;**

"Jack…"

**JACK;**

"That's an order!"

_Jack moved towards the Water Tower_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Ianto? Ianto!"

_Something hits the side of the Water Tower_

**IANTO; **

"Please, don't do it, Jack."

**JACK;**

"Ianto?"

**IANTO;**

"Don't try to being me back. Sirieth will use it against you. Please, Jack."

**JACK;**

"I have to try…."

**IANTO;**

"No, Jack, you don't! She'll break free from the Rift. All hell will break loose. Please…."

_The water at the base of the Tower begins to bubble and swirl_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"She's close, Jack. Stop this, now!"

**JACK;**

"I can't. Don't you see. I don't want to go on without you. Not if there's a chance I can get you back."

**IANTO;**

"Damn it, Jack! Forget about me! Think of the others! I'm…dead."

_Ianto appears by the Water Tower as large as life. Not a ghost. He approaches Jack_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"Please, Jack. I don't want anyone else to die. Not because of me."

_Jack moves forward takes Ianto into his arms_

**JACK;**

"I have to try. I owe it to us both."

_Jack places a kiss on Ianto's forehead_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Trust me."

**IANTO;**

"I do."

_Ianto pulls back. Hears a voice in his head. He begins to fade and Jack's arms now pass through Ianto _

**SIRIETH;**

"I told you. Mark my words. By this time tomorrow, I shall be back in this world, and no one will be able to stop me!" 

**IANTO;**

"Never!"

_Ianto moves towards the Water Tower. Throws himself against it. Disappears_

**JACK; **

Ianto!"

**SIRIETH;**

"He'll be back, don't worry, Jack. And so shall I."

_All the lights in the Hub go off and then a few beats later, come back on again _

**Scene Twenty Two; Inside the Rift**

_Ianto has his back to the camera. Sirieth is a few feet ahead of him. All is quiet _

**IANTO;**

"You won't win."

**SIRIETH;**

"Yes, I will. He loves you so much, he'll risk everything to get you back."

**IANTO;**

"I won't go back. Then he can't."

_A wind whips around Ianto. He covers his face with an arm. The noise the wind is making grows until Ianto isn't sure if Sirieth is speaking or it's just the wind. Then it dies down_

**SIRIETH;**

"Just think of it. An eternity with Jack Harkness. Your wildest dreams realised. What would you give, Ianto Jones?"

**IANTO;**

"Everything. But not at your price and not on your terms."

**SIRIETH;**

"Don't fight me. It's been too long for you. Jack, too. Help me and you will live forever!"

_Ianto turns slowly, looks at Sirieth and finally nods_

**IANTO;**

"But no one is to be hurt!"

_Sirieth smiles_

**SIRIETH;**

"At last!"

**Scene Twenty Three; The Hub, 12.48pm**

_Everything is back to normal. Charlie is looking at the computer that blew up. Maria is in the kitchen. Jack and Gwen are in Jack's office_

**GWEN;**

"I know you loved…love Ianto, but…you have to stop and think about this, Jack. Think of what Sirieth is capable of." 

**JACK;**

"I am! If I have to die for Ianto to live, I'll do it and take Sirieth with me!"

**GWEN;**

"Jack!"

**JACK;**

"I couldn't save him!"

_Jack moves to the door _

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"I couldn't save him, Gwen. I should have gone alone. I knew what the 456 were capable of, so why didn't I?"

**GWEN;**

"You didn't make him go with you. He went because he wanted to. Jack, it wasn't your fault."

**JACK; **

"That's what Ianto said."

**GWEN;**

"See. There you go."

_Gwen moves beside Jack_

**GWEN; [cont'd]**

"Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

**JACK; **

"Thanks."

_Gwen turns to leave the office_

**GWEN;**

"By the way, Rhys wants to know if he can come work with us. Sort of…well, like Ianto did. Errands and suchlike. He's bored at home, you see."

**JACK ;**

"Bring him with you tomorrow."

**GWEN;**

"Thanks, Jack."

_Gwen leaves the office and goes back to her workstation. Jack moves to his desk then to the ladder above his bunker. He stares down for a few beats, sighs and then moves back to sit at his desk_

**JACK;**

"Show yourself, Sirieth. Don't hide behind Ianto."

_There is only silence in his office. Camera pans back to the manhole leading to the bunker_

**Scene Twenty Four; 10.28pm, Saturday**

_Jack is walking down the street. People are crowded around going into night clubs and pubs. Jack goes into a pub and stand looking at the barman_

**BARMAN;**

"What can I get you?"

**JACK;**

"Scotch. Make it a double?"

_Jack gets his drink, pays for it and turns around, leaning against the bar. The pub is full. Jack downs the drink in one, places the glass on the counter and walks out. Camera pans to long shot of Jack walking down the street towards a parking lot. He gets into the SUV and drives off. Once back at the Water Tower, Jack stands on the secret lift and gets his mobile out. Calls Gwen. It's now 11.18pm_

**GWEN;**

"Jack? Are you okay?"

**JACK;**

"I still miss him so much."

**GWEN;**

"Have you been drinking?"

**JACK;**

"Just a couple."

**GWEN;**

"Where are you?"

**JACK;**

"On the lift."

**GWEN;**

"I'll be right there."

**JACK;**

"No! I'm….fine. I just….I need to sleep."

**GWEN;**

"Get something from the autopsy room."

**JACK;**

"I will. Goodnight, Gwen."

_A few beats_

"And thanks."

**GWEN;**

"I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

**JACK;**

"Yeah."

_The secret lift starts to descent. When it reaches the bottom, Jack gets off and goes up to his office. He takes off his coat, sits at his desk and opening the bottom draw, takes out a full bottle of scotch and starts to drink it. Camera pans out of Jack's office and down to the water surrounding the Water Tower. It starts to bubble and swirl again, making a loud gurgling noise. Jack puts down the bottle, stands and goes to his office door, looks down _

**JACK;**

"Come on, Sirieth, show yourself."

_A wind begins to blow around the Hub, getting more intense with every second. Jack smiles, his body pushing against the wind that threatens to knock him over_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"You're not so tough!"

_The wind forms over and around Jack, pushing him down the stairs. He lays dead at the bottom, eyes open, staring at the Water Tower. Ianto appears, but can't move_

**IANTO;**

"Jack!"

_Camera pans back up to Jack's office and looks down into the Hub_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"This isn't how we planned it! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

_Sirieth laughs_

**Scene Twenty Five; The Hub 8.25am, Sunday**

_Gwen walks through the cog door, sees Jack dead on the floor. Ianto is also there, barely visible _

**GWEN;**

"Jack!"

**IANTO;**

"He's been dead all night. Help him, please!"

**Gwen;**

"He'll come back, Ianto. He always does."

**IANTO;**

"It's been too long. Something's not right!"

**GWEN;**

"None of this is right, if you ask me."

_The water began to bubble and swirl as Ianto disappeared into the Water Tower. Gwen could only watch as he fades away. A few minutes later, Charlie appears through the cog door. He heads straight for Jack and Gwen_

**GWEN;**

"His neck's broken. Last night, apparently."

**CHARLIE;**

"He said he couldn't stay dead! Shouldn't he be alive again?"

**GWEN;**

"That's what Ianto said."

**CHARLIE;**

"Ianto was here?"

**GWEN;**

"Disappeared into the Tower, like before."

_Charlie picks Jack up, carrying him down to the autopsy room and putting him on the steel table_

**CHARLIE;**

"Now what do we do?" 

**GWEN;**

"We wait."

**CHARLIE;**

"Is it always like this?"

**GWEN;**

"No. He usually comes back within a few hours, if not straight away."

_Charlie grabs a small body scanner and runs it up and down Jack's body_

**CHARLIE;**

"Broken neck. Fractured left arm. Broken left leg. Cracked and broken ribs."

_Charlie looks at Gwen and then back at Jack's still form_

**CHARLIE; [cont'd]**

"What did this….Ianto?"

**GWEN;**

"Ianto would never hurt Jack!"

_Charlie runs a hand through his hair and steps back_

**CHARLIE;**

"Then all we can do is wait and hope he does come back."

_A few beats_

**CHARLIE; [cont'd]**

"What's the longest he's been dead for?"

**GWEN;**

"Three days. After Abadon."

_Gwen walks up to her workstation_

**GWEN;**

"If Sirieth is behind this, we need to keep an eye on the Rift monitor."**CHARLIE;**

"If Ianto was here, does that mean Sirieth was, too?"

**GWEN;**

"I didn't see her. Only Ianto."

_Maria comes through the cog door_

**MARIA;**

"Morning."

_The smile goes from her face when she sees Jack on the autopsy table_

**Scene Twenty Six; Inside the Rift**

_Sirieth is walking back and forth. Ianto is stood to one side watching her_

**IANTO; **

"What did you do to him?"

**SIRIETH;**

"He….fell."

**IANTO;**

"No! You had something to do with it!"

**SIRIETH;**

"Why so worried? He can't die!"

_Ianto grabs her arm, forcing her to face him_

**IANTO;**

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone! You gave me your word! If anything else happens to him…."

**SIRIETH;**

"It won't. This time tomorrow, we'll both be human again."

_Ianto walks away_

**IANTO;**

"I was human to begin with." 

**SIRIETH;**

"You agreed."

**IANTO;**

"I'll make sure you get back, just leave Jack alone."

**SIRIETH;**

"As you wish."

**IANTO;**

"He'll snap out of it, right?"

**SIRIETH;**

"We need him. Why would I want him dead?"

_Camera pans out to look into the distance. There is nothing there but white_

**IANTO;**

"I'll help you get back, just…no one else is to get hurt."

**Scene Twenty Seven; 9.15am, Sunday**

_Jack starts to stir. Charlie smiles with relief_

**CHARLIE;**

"Gwen!"

**GWEN;**

"Is he coming back?"

**CHARLIE;**

"Yep."

**GWEN;**

"Standwell back."

**JACK;**

"Arhhhh."

_Jack sits up, swings his legs over the edge of the table_

**CHARLIE;**

"Welcome back. You had us worried there for a time."

**JACK;**

"Ianto?"

**CHARLIE;**

"Gone, I'm afraid. Sorry."

_Gwen walks over to the railing above the autopsy room_

**GWEN;**

"Was it Sirieth?"

**JACK;**

"I don't know. The water by the Tower was bubbling, then there was this loud noise. Then a wind and….nothing."

**GWEN;**

"Ianto was really worried."

**JACK;**

"You saw him?"

_Gwen nods then walks down the stairs to stand by the table_

**GWEN;**

"What time did it happen?"

**JACK;**

"Before midnight."

**GWEN;**

"Ianto was here with you all night, then."

**JACK;**

"Did he say anythin'?"

**GWEN;**

"Not really."

_A beat_

**GWEN; [cont'd]**

"He disappeared back into the Tower again."

_Jack chuckles_

**JACK;**

"He's getting' good at that."

**GWEN;**

"The Rift monitor is quiet at the moment. We'll keep it manned 24/7 from now on."

_Jack gets off the table and goes up to the Rift monitor. Gwen follows_

**JACK;**

"I need to know what Sirieth is up to. I need to see Ianto."

**GWEN;**

"Well, it's not as if you can just conjure him up, now is it?"

**JACK;**

"He seems to appear when I'm not at my…best." 

**GWEN;**

"And you'd been drinking last night."

**JACK;**

"Not as much as I would have if Sirieth hadn't intervened."

**GWEN;**

"What now?"

**JACK;**

"I'm going up to my office and try not to be at my best for the rest of the day. Make sure I'm not disturbed unless it's important, okay?"

**GWEN;**

"Yep."

_Jack walks up to his office and closes the door. He sits at his desk and looks at the bottle on top of it. He picks it up and takes a long swig from it. The camera is now outside his office and goes slowly down the stairs to the Water Tower. Focuses on the bubbling water. Gwen is on the phone to Rhys. Maria. is running a new computer programme and Charlie is down in the cells. A sounds emanates from the Tower, making Jack come to his door and opens it_

**JACK;**

"Sirieth!"

**IANTO;**

"No, Jack, it's me."

_Jack hurries down the stairs as Ianto appears fully before him_

**JACK;**

"Ianto. I was hopin' you'd come back."

**IANTO;**

"Well, here I am, Jack."

_Ianto struts around, making Jack suspicious_

**JACK;**

"Ianto?"

**IANTO;**

"I made a pac with Sirieth….eternity with you and freedom for her…I'm sorry, Jack."

_Ianto steps aside and Sirieth emerges from the bubbles in the water_

**JACK;**

"You betrayed me? Why?"

**SIRIETH;**

"For love, Jack."

**JACK;**

"She'll destroy everything!"

**IANTO;**

"But you'll have me forever. That's what we both want, isn't it?"

_Ianto steps forward and takes hold of Jack in a warm embrace. He then takes Jack's gun_

**IANTO; [cont'd]**

"I'd never betray you, Jack. I'm sorry. I love you."

_Ianto places the gun against his heart and pulls the trigger. Sirieth can't believe her eyes as she slowly crumbles into a thousand pieces _

**JACK;**

"Ianto! No!"

_Charlie enters the Hub just as Jack kneels beside Ianto and takes him into his arms. Gwen looks at Charlie and shakes her head_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Ianto!"

_Jack leans down and kisses Ianto on the lips. It is a long, delicate kiss. Charlie and Maria look shocked. Gwen is smiling. Slowly, Ianto begins to move_

**CHARLIE;**

"But…he was dead!"

**GWEN;**

"Jack's kiss brought his back."

**MARIA;**

"How is that possible?"

**GWEN;**

"It's Jack. Anything is possible."

**IANTO;**

"J-Jack!"

**JACK;**

"I'm here."

**IANTO;**

"Is she gone?"

**JACK;**

"In a thousand pieces."

_A few beats as Jack touches Ianto's cheek_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"I knew you wouldn't betray me."

_Jack helps Ianto to his feet_

**IANTO;**

"Just playing along, were you?"

_Jack chuckles, slaps Ianto on the back_

**JACK;**

"Oh, yeah."

_The two men stand looking at each other for a few beats, then Jack pulls Ianto into a fierce hug. They break apart after another few beats_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Thank you."

_Jack turns Ianto to look at the rest of the team_

**JACK; [cont'd]**

"Maria. Charlie. Ianto Jones."

_Everyone smiles_

**THE END**


End file.
